<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sally by raisingmybanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214661">Sally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisingmybanner/pseuds/raisingmybanner'>raisingmybanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>get myself back home [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brogane, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisingmybanner/pseuds/raisingmybanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just isn't worth asking your foster parents.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>get myself back home [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/725445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Malcolm says you’re creepy.”</p><p class="p1">Keith rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his sandwich. He grimaces. Corned beef? Bleurgh.</p><p class="p1">“Tell Malcolm to shove it.”</p><p class="p1">“I did,” Sally says, nodding and taking a bite of her own sandwich. She grimaces too. “What’s yours?”</p><p class="p1">“Corned beef. You?”</p><p class="p1">“Tuna. Trade?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">They swap sandwiches and spend a couple minutes not saying anything. The cafeteria is ringing with shouts and laughter, pummeling Keith’s brain. He feels his leg start jumping with nervous energy.</p><p class="p1">“My birthday party’s this weekend,” she says, grinning and looking over at him. “Wanna come? Mom says I can invite boys this year.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey Keith!”</p><p class="p1">Keith whips his head around to see Drew down the table.</p><p class="p1">“What?” he hollers back.</p><p class="p1">“Nice shoes.”</p><p class="p1">“Shut up,” Keith snaps, starting to stand up.</p><p class="p1">Sally puts a hand on his shoulder and forces him back to his seat.</p><p class="p1">“Grow up!” she shouts down the length of table, and Drew dissolves into giggles.</p><p class="p1">Keith throws the sandwich back onto his tray and shoves it across the table, suddenly not hungry.</p><p class="p1">“Ignore him,” Sally says, a hint of pleading in her voice.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, he’s an idiot,” says Sylvia on Sally’s other side, around a mouthful of cauliflower.</p><p class="p1">Sally jerks her thumb in Sylvia’s direction as if to say ‘see?’ and then giggles.</p><p class="p1">“You should totally come to the party, Keith,” Sally says. “Please?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll ask Jeff and Tammy,” Keith says with half a shrug, but he knows it’s hopeless. They don’t like him going anywhere on the weekends. Sally just grins and pulls out a glittering invitation from her pocket and hands it to him.</p><p class="p1">He opens it and reads the information written in bright marker on construction paper.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>WHAT: Sally’s birthday party!!</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>WHEN: 2pm Saturday, October 3rd</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>WHERE: 459 Oak Drive</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I hope you can come!!!!</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Thanks,” he says.</p><p class="p1">“You won’t be the only boy,” Sylvia adds.</p><p class="p1">Keith shrugs again.</p><p class="p1">“You’ll ask?” Sally says. “You never hang out with us on the weekends.”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll ask,” he promises, but he doesn’t know if he will. He has a feeling he might get a lecture from Tammy about going to a girl’s party and why doesn’t he have any friends that are boys? And Jeff would probably just laugh.</p><p class="p1">“Cool,” she says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>